The present disclosure is related to an imaging lens and an imaging apparatus. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to an imaging lens suited for surveillance cameras, industrial cameras, digital cameras, etc., as well as an imaging apparatus equipped with such an imaging lens.
Conventionally, imaging apparatuses in the above fields employ imaging elements such as CCD's (Charge Coupled Devices) and CMOS's (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductors). Known lens systems which may be utilized in such imaging apparatuses include those disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2006-072188 and 2007-226145. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-072188 discloses a lens system consisting of, in order from the object side to the image side, a front group having a negative refractive power, a stop, and a rear group having a positive refractive power. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-226145 discloses a lens system consisting of a front group having a negative refractive power, a rear group having a positive refractive power, and a stop provided within the rear group.